


Wine Is Cheaper Than Therapy

by Suharu



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Akihiko as well, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Deepthroating, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Haru is a kinky shit, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Light BDSM, M/M, Poor Take-chan, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu
Summary: “And the last time, the last time he welcomed me home with scented candles!” His expression far more pained than one would expect of someone who’s talking about scented candles. “Do I look like the type of guy who’d rather make love in the candlelight?”To say that Haruki was a bit frustrated with his sex life would be an understatement, and he just couldn't bring himself to voice it in front of his lover. But what if someone else could...
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 175





	Wine Is Cheaper Than Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags *might* suggest, this story takes place after the events of chapter 28, a few months in the future. No spoilers beside the established relationship though:)

The palm of Akihiko’s hand was cupping Haruki’s face from above, in a candlelit room. He was looking down into his lover’s eyes, as he was thrusting in a slow rhythm. As the hand travelled from Haruki’s face and intertwined in his, once again, long disheveled hair, the brunette flinched a little. Akihiko looked down at his lover, slowed down and came to a halt.

“Haruki, are you okay? Does it hurt? Should I slow down?”

“No, don’t, I’m perfectly fine.” He sounded almost annoyed. Haruki thrust his hips forward and brought them back repeatedly, Akihiko’s erection hard and firm inside of him, Haruki was making sure it stays inside and won’t escape even for a mere second.

“Haru wait, slow down, I’m too close!” Akihiko matched the tempo of his thrusts with Haruki’s hip movements, almost against his own will.

Haruki was flustered, sweating and panting he wrapped his arms around Akihiko’s shoulders, still keeping up with the pace he himself set, as he lifted himself up and closer to Akihiko’s perfect muscular body, trying to close the gap between their torsos, to push him deeper.

“Haru, I’m coming” Akihiko panted, groaned and slightly quivered above Haruki, just the beautiful sight the bassist was waiting for. Waiting for the warm liquid to fill up his insides, to feel his lover's throbbing cock pulsating as he’d slowly go soft as it was still buried deep. He imagined, how he would lower himself, out of breath, sweaty from all the hard work, on top of him. How he’d feel all his body’s weight and warmth.

“Yes, please do!”

But instead of releasing himself inside, and instead of falling on top of Haruki, crushing him with his weight as he oh-so hoped, he pulled himself out with one swift motion of lifting Haruki’s hips up and letting them fall down on the bed beneath him. Akihiko grabbed a hold of his shaft, and after two or three skillful strokes the show was over, most of the liquid staying in his own palm. Haruki was trying to hide his disappointment, though it was not necessary. His feelings were left unnoticed as at that very moment the blonde began to panic.

“Oh shit Haruki, I got some on your face, I’m sorry… Tissues, where are the damn tissues?” Akihiko was looking for them almost frantically but for Haruki that meant a spark of hope, not all was yet lost. He reached with his hand to where it felt a bit warmer on his cheek, wiping some of the liquid with his index finger, trying to sneak it into his mouth, dying to know the taste of his lover.

“Here we go.” And a piece of tissue came down on Haruki’s finger, cleaning the drops he planned on savoring. That damn bastard. “All clean” That son of a bitch was smiling at Haruki softly, as he finished wiping his face. What was he smiling about, that goddamned good for nothing fucker?

“Shall we continue then?” the drummer smirked, but soon enough the smile faded from his lips. He was oblivious to Haruki’s built up frustration, but even he was not dense enough to miss the fact that his partner was going soft at this point. “Is everything alright Haru? Did I hurt you?” He looked honestly concerned, but that annoyed Haruki even more.  
Unfortunately for both parties, anger and frustration weren’t feelings that Haruki had the tendency of showing in front of his boyfriend.

“I’m not hurt, don’t you worry. It was great, I’m just tired, really. I’ll go take a shower.” Haruki smiled sweetly at Akihiko, got up and headed to the shower, cursing a little under his breath.  
\-----  
“And then… And then he wiped it! He fucking went and wiped it! And I was so close!” Haruki slammed his empty wine glass maybe with a tad too much force on Yatake’s glass table. Haruki’s wine glass was decorated with bright red letters that read “I Break Things” and at this point of their wine-and-whine session, it felt ominous.

“Yes, yeah, very tragic. I am very sorry about your long-lost dick juice. By the way is that your third glass?” Yatake was concerned for his lightweight excuse of a best friend and for his brand-new glass table, which was not cheap.

“Oh no, Take-chan, you listen to me, and you listen to me good! Why must I go through this torture? Why can’t I get a decent pounding from this masterpiece of a dick? Have you seen his cock Take-chan? Have you?” After all those years of close friendship, Haruki still managed to surprise him.

“No, in fact I have not…” He tried to compose a coherent answer against all odds but was rudely interrupted by his slightly more than tipsy friend.

“Well you frickin’ should! It’s a piece of art I tell you, and it’s only a matter of time until the government declares it a national treasure and confiscates it, Take-chan! And I didn’t even get the chance to taste it!” It was beyond him, how Yatake didn’t see the urgency, and didn’t even have the decency to panic.

“And the last time, the last time he welcomed me home with scented candles!” His expression far more pained than one would expect of someone who’s talking about scented candles. “Do I look like the type of guy who’d rather make love in the candlelight?”

Regretting all the life choices that have brought him to this point, Yatake gracefully ignored the question. He knew what was in order. Was it immoral? Maybe so, but if he had to hear about Kaji Akihiko’s penis one more time without doing anything regarding this issue, there wouldn’t be enough therapy in the universe and not enough available coping mechanisms for him to keep on living as a decent member of society. He needed to buy time.

“Okay honey, how about you go wash your face, drink a glass of ice-cold water maybe, and then come back? We can formulate a plan on conquering the penis and making all your dreams come true then?”

Haruki was touched and even teared up a bit. Take-chan was such a great friend, he was so lucky to have a friend like this. He was reflecting on their friendship as he got up and stumbled towards the bathroom. There was a loud crash and all that was left for poor Yatake was to hope that it wasn’t anything too expensive. Or sharp. Sharp would also mean trouble.

Okay, now was his chance, where does that bastard of a best friend keep his phone? It was tucked between the sofa cushions, and for fuck’s sake, password protected.

“Hey Haru, when’s Akihiko’s birthday?” The sly fox shouted across the hall.

“October 21st!” A voice answered proudly from the bathroom, no questions asked. Lucky.

Yatake was praying that Haruki was stupid enough, and well, he was. Two-one-one-zero got him in, no problems. What a stupid number combination, such a stupid birthday, who thought that was a good idea for a password or for a day to be born on for that matter?

He knew he did not have much time, although by the sounds of the scattering in the bathroom and the still running water, he had just enough.  
He found “Kaji Akihiko” on his friend’s contacts list, “Huh, no pet-names yet. Funny.” He remarked and dialed the number.

“Hey, Haruki, coming home soon?” The low voice answered from the other side of the line.

“I hate you.” Yatake was holding him personally responsible for the violation of his innocent mind.

“Oh Yatake-san. What’s up? Do I need to come and pick Haru up?” The low alcohol tolerance of his boyfriend wasn’t exactly news to him, and he often picked him up from Yatake’s place.

“No, unfortunately, to save the day, and by day - I mean my sanity, I need you to stay on the phone for the next, let’s say, half an hour. And then you can come and pick your dear sweetheart up, do you understand me?”

“Y…Yeah sure, but would you be so kind as to tell me what the fuck is going on?” But there was no one on the other end of the line anymore, as the phone was placed back between the cushions. Haruki wobbled his way back to the living room, and onto the sofa, next to Yatake and the cushion-covered phone. All that was left for Yatake was to hope that Akihiko trusted him enough, or that he at least managed to pique his curiosity.

“Take-chaaan, Take-chan, did I tell you how much I love you? You’re such a great friend, I love you so much!” The brunette looked so flustered and defenseless as he was mumbling his nonsense, God was he even aware of the effect he had on people? Yatake blushed a little.

“Your reactions are just too cute. But enough of that, let’s get back to the subject.”

“Oh yes, the penis!” Did he imagine or did the sofa just choke and cough a little?  
Yatake was quick on the uptake. “More Wine?” That wasn’t really a question, as he was already enthusiastically pouring more into Haruki’s glass. After a slight hesitation Yatake emptied the bottle into his own glass. He was going to need that.

“So Haru, what were you saying about…” He swallowed. “The penis?”

Haruki sipped on the wine. “It’s just, you know, he treats me as if I was the most fragile being in the universe! And sure, for the first couple of times it was nice. I felt that he didn’t want to rush me, that he wanted to spoil me, and I took advantage. It was all new to me and I might’ve been slightly scared at first, but it’s been going on for two months already! Two months!”

Kaji Akihiko was far from being perfect, sure, and in Yatake’s eyes he’s been nothing but a pain in the ass (apparently not enough of pain in the ass for another certain someone though, he remarked) but he had to admit that he did admire his ability to hold back. He didn’t seem like the type to enjoy exclusively vanilla sex, so it meant that he was serious about that air-headed friend of his.

“The foreplay can last an hour. A whole hour Take-chan! He takes an hour to prepare me for his enormous, glamorous dick, and then he doesn’t even have the decency to ravage my hole! All that hard work put to waste.” It said something about Yatake’s loyalty as he patted his friend on the head, encouraging him to continue.

“And I mean the blow jobs feel great, don’t get me wrong! Did you know metal piercings can feel amazing on the head…? Just… Just near the slit, from the front?” Haruki looked as if he was drifting away in his fantasies now.

Yatake sighed, “No, I was not aware… What is it, that you really want, Haru?” He knew he was going to regret asking that question, but the direct question did its job as it pulled his friend back to earth.

“He didn’t let me suck his dick even once, and it’s not like I haven’t tried! Did you know that I don’t have a gag reflex, Take-chan? What I really want is for that erection to destroy my pharynx… Are you opening another bottle of wine, Take-chan?”

No, Yatake did not know, and yes, he was halfway done unscrewing the third bottle for that evening. “Oh please, ignore me and go on. You were just talking about the defilement of your upper respiratory tract?”

“Not only the upper respiratory tract, my dear friend. I was also told by a secret source that prostate stimulation should feel amazing...”  
Yatake prayed to God that the secret source of prostate stimulation information was, in fact, the internet, and not the juniors from his band.  
“…But the way Akihiko screws me now I highly doubt that I’ll ever manage to finish from my ass alone. It feels like he hasn’t been putting his entire length to use, and believe me, he’s not lacking in that department!” Haruki closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I want to be pinned down, I dream of him choking me as he thrusts into me with all his might. I need him to come inside of me without asking for permission, and leave me wrecked and tied down, better yet unable to move.”

How could he say all this without battling an eyelash, when usually even the smallest of inconveniences would make him turn all red? Yatake wondered. He must have been desperate.

Akihiko has heard enough; he hung the phone up and lit a cigarette. What he just heard sent him on an emotional rollercoaster. Since they started dating, he swore he would treasure his lover. He already felt like he got more than he deserved, he was determined not to screw this up.  
But wait just a second, wasn’t that conversation he just overheard proof that he was screwing something up? He was disappointed in himself, and felt a bit ashamed; he should’ve listened to his partner more… And yet, he was tingling with excitement, like a whole new universe of possibilities opened up before him. It wasn’t the time to dwell on that now though, he needed to see Haruki as soon as possible. Hastily, he grabbed the keys from the counter and a leather jacket that hung in the corridor and was on his way. He was going to fix this.

Meanwhile, the pink phone made a buzzing sound and caught the bassist’s attention. He grabbed it from between the cushions.  
“Oh, Akihiko texted me, he’s coming to pick me up.” He informed his friend “Wait, what is that…”  
‘That’ were 15:07 minutes of an outgoing call to ‘Kaji Akihiko.’  
“Holy fuckin’ shit I cushion-dialed Akihiko, what if he heard everything? Take-chan what do I do? T... Take-chan?”

The friend went silent, averting his gaze, as if he were a child that was caught in some sort of mischief, and suddenly, every puzzle piece fell into place.

“Oh no. Oh no, no no, no! You didn’t… You wouldn’t dare!” But all his bastard of a best friend offered was a faint apologetic smile. That shock definitely helped him sober up.

“I can’t believe you!” Haruki went on with his rambling as he buried his face in his lap, curling into a ball of misery and shame on the sofa. “Just kill me. Kill me now, please.” He was softly sobbing at this point, and Yatake felt a surge of guilt building up. Perhaps the decision he made was not the best one, given he drank not too little wine himself during that night, but still, he was certain that those were things lovers were supposed to be able to talk about. That airhead friend of his needed a little push.

A long, awkward silence followed; it was only interrupted by the occasional sob. Yatake put a reassuring hand on Haruki’s knee. He knew that his words held little power and was praying to be saved by the bell as soon as possible. Nevertheless, he felt obligated to say something, in the end he was the one responsible for his friend’s sorry state.  
“You know, you should be able to voice that sort of thing in front of your boyfriend, if you can put it in words in front of your friends.” His voice soft, calming. Haruki just curled up a bit more.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Yatake got up, ruffling his friend’s hair a little bit on his way to the door.

“Kaji-san, hi. Please, come in. Presumably, you’ll find your boyfriend in a fetal position on the sofa.” He let Akihiko in and closed the door behind him. Akihiko went straight to the living room, where indeed was a very curled up Haruki.

“Hey, Haru, let’s go home.” His voice gentle, as he was crouching by the sofa, his eye level just a little beneath his lover’s. He took Haruki’s hand in his, but that resulted in the brunette withdrawing further into himself, as he was still weeping softly, unable to show his face.

“Haru, I’m so sorry, look at me, I should’ve listened to you beforehand, please forgive me.” His voice soft, almost pleading. “Hey, show me your face” He sent his second hand to cup his lover’s face, wiping a tear on the way.

“Are you… Are you disgusted by me?” Haruki managed to voice his worst fear, in between the sobs.

“There is nothing in this world that could make me disgusted by you. I want to make you happy; I’ll love every part of you Haru, please...” Still crouching, he rose a bit to look him in the eyes, coming closer. “Don’t you hide from me.” He leaned in, lips brushing lightly against his partner’s cheek, gently making their way to his lips, as he was feeling his lover starting to breathe with relief.

The metal of the lip ring always felt a bit cold at first touch, but quickly became hot, even more so than the lips. Haruki gave in, letting his hand go to the nape of his lover’s neck and pulling him closer. Akihiko deepened the kiss, his tongue finding its way into his lover’s mouth, lightly parting the lips, finding the other’s as it was studying it in circular motions. Haruki always loved how the metal felt hot against his flesh, it made him remember that it was indeed Akihiko that was kissing him. The brunette let out a moan of pleasure.

“So! Are we having tea? Who would like some coffee maybe?” Yatake, who was of course still in the room, had just enough of that. He still had full intentions of using that sofa, he was quite fond of it, and wanted to avoid the necessity of burning it to the ground.

“Oh no, Yatake-san, thank you, we were just leaving.” Akihiko said, not taking his eyes away from his lover. Yatake sighed and moved to the corridor, hoping that his idiot friend and that idiot friend’s idiot lover would soon follow.

Haruki’s hair was escaping from his hairband, eyes a bit swollen from crying and cheeks red. In his lover’s eyes he was beautiful. “I love seeing you messed up like this, Haru. I’ll take responsibility for that look of yours.” He whispered in his ear, smirking, making his lover blush even more. “Come on, let’s go home, I think we’ve traumatized Yatake-san enough for one evening.”  
\-----  
Akihiko closed their apartment door behind them. Haruki was taking off his shoes at the entrance, his brown hair ruffled from the helmet and the ride, eyes still a bit red and puffy. And man, did that look suit him. Would it be okay for him to be taken, right there, right now? Sure, it’s been only a few minutes since his lover managed to calm down, and they did have all the time in the universe, but Kaji Akihiko was not a big fan of delayed gratification. He came closer, sending one hand to his lover’s messy hair, combing it carefully as the hairband came down, lifting his chin with the other.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now, Haruki? I want to do so many things to you.” His voice only a notch above a whisper, accompanied by a smug look on his face. “I’m going to kiss you now.” And he leaned in.

The brunette was taken by surprise at that, but quickly recovered to reciprocate the kiss, wrapping his arms around his partner’s broad shoulders, skin to leather.

Akihiko took the lead, starting with lips barely touching, sending a shudder through his partner’s whole body. The blonde really had to remind himself that he was not bullying his partner with every shiver and every little moan he felt, those reactions were just too pure. 

Gradually, he began deepening the kiss, his tongue finding its way into his partner’s mouth, the movement becoming rougher by the moment. What has started as a soft, gentle brushing of lips, turned into a hot mess. Akihiko’s tongue piercing brushing against his lover’s gums and palate, earning soft moans against his own mouth. Those sounds were maddening. How exactly did he manage to hold back for two whole months?

With one hand still intertwined in his partner’s hair, the blonde used his free hand to pin his boyfriend against the wall. He let his leg slide in between his thighs, separating them by force, grinding against the bulge that sprouted over there.

“So excited already” The blonde remarked with a snicker as he thoroughly examined his partner. Before him was a beautiful sight indeed, the brunette all flushed and messy, panting and gasping for air. He could feel his breath against his cheek, it was intoxicating. Seeing him like this made him want to wreck him further, to possess.

“Come on, on your knees. Hands behind your back, you won’t be needing them.” Akihiko ordered, and Haruki obliged. He went down, hands obediently behind his back.

“How am I going to open your zipper like that?” His face was at groin level, looking up at his lover, as he encountered the sudden issue.

“Figure it out.” Was all Akihiko had to offer.

Haruki hesitated for a second there, but went for the zipper, trying to lift the puller with his tongue. After a few clumsy attempts, he managed to get a hold of it, and pulled the slide downwards using his teeth, as his cheek was hitting something semi-hard and throbbing. Akihiko was turned on by this play! That thought was exhilarating, and it left him breathless and impatient.

He rose back up to the button and struggled a bit with it. The determination paid off though, as he bit on the fabric, bringing it up, slightly forward and down. The fly was completely open and the difficult part was behind him. He bit gently on the cloth and pulled down, with a little help from his partner, who adjusted it to just a little below his hips.

He didn’t bother maintaining a safe distance, and his face was brushed not too gently with his boyfriend’s full hard on. The brunette paused a bit, feeling the pulse from that one prominent vein that was now resting on his cheek, taking in the musky smell of his lover. He had trouble steadying his heavy breaths, given how stirring it was.

“It suits you, this hungry look you’re giving me, with my dick slapping your face.” Came a snarky remark. Haruki saw it as encouragement.

Starting at the base of the shaft and going up, he licked his way to the head, taking it into his mouth. His tongue making circular motions around the head, halting a little as it came to that spot he loved so much, in the front, just near the slit. It seemed like his lover thought highly of that spot as well, as some warm liquid landed on Haruki’s tongue, reaching his taste buds. It might’ve only been a drop of precum that tasted a bit bitter with nothing exceptional about it, but finally being able to taste his lover made Haruki eager, and hungry for more. He panted heavily.

Carefully placing the head on top of his tongue, he nuzzled forward towards the base, earning a pleased groan from the blonde above him. He stayed like that for a few seconds, trying to adjust to the pressure of his partner’s impressive member invading his throat. Being able to give his lover this kind of pleasure thrilled him beyond words.

“Someone’s thirsty today.” Akihiko’s smile was gentle, but that was the only soft thing about him. Both of his hands, that until that point were carefully combing the brunette’s silky hair, caught a firmer grip, threading through the hair strands, giving him full control of his lover’s head.

“You know Haru… It’ll be easier to tug on your hair if it’s braided.” And with those words he pulled on his hair, pushing his lover’s head away from his groin and tugging it back closer, taking charge of the tempo, his hips joining in.

Soon enough Haruki stopped trying to match his boyfriend’s movement and just let himself to be led. The blonde was thrusting with great force, bringing his mouth to the base of the shaft and back with every movement. The feeling of being under complete control both embarrassed and aroused him, he felt his own hard on beginning to torment him inside the tight jeans. Oh, how he wished for them to be gone.

“Is that too much for you, love?” The drummer smirked “Oh that’s right, can’t answer me right now.” That damn sadist.

“You weren’t lying about that lack of a gag reflex huh?” The blonde managed in between thrusts “Feels incredible Haru… Your throat, so amazing.” He sped his pace up.

The brunette was tearing up, his whole-body trembling, his lover’s erection hitting the back of his throat repeatedly, leaving little room to gasp for air. The precum burned deep in his throat, and his scalp was on fire from all the hair tugging. Never in his life did Nakayama Haruki feel this good, this needed. Seeing his lover throwing caution to the wind, and just doing whatever he desired, was beyond all he ever dared to dream about. He was in heaven.

The inside of his lover’s mouth felt warm and inviting, Akihiko knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for a long time, and he wasn’t about to finish it right there, no way. There were just too many possibilities before him now. He had to grab a hold of himself, so he did the most difficult thing and slowed down. The blonde thrust even deeper into his partner’s throat, and stayed there even longer, taking in all he could from this new experience, burning it into his memory and into his lover’s throat.

Finally, he came to a halt and pulled his member away from Haruki’s mouth. The tearful, pleading look the brunette gave him at that moment almost made him burst back into his mouth and wreck his throat even further, but he stopped himself.

“Let’s take it to the sofa, shall we?” the blonde offered, as he helped his lover up, smiling softly, wiping a tear away as he kissed his cheek.

The brunette nodded his consent, half disappointed that his pharynx was still intact, half anticipating what’s about to come.

Akihiko left his completely unnecessary pants in the corridor, throwing in the equally unnecessary jacket, being left with nothing but a tight black t-shirt. He led his lover into their living room, and left him standing by the sofa, as he went to grab a few much-needed accessories.

As the brunette was waiting for him, visibly excited, hands still obediently behind his back, standing next to the sofa, Akihiko did not miss the chance to watch him. How the fuck could he be so heckin’ adorable, so eager to please?  
The blonde approached his partner, throwing the sack he brought unceremoniously on the sofa, and getting to his lover. Haruki was curious about the contents.

“Hands up Haru.” He purred, breaking his lover’s train of thought, as he lifted his t-shirt up, kissing his way up from just below the navel, along his abs and up to the pecs, stopping there to suck on a nipple. The brunette was shivering and moaning as Akihiko was playing with his chest, they were thoroughly enjoying it, even when the blonde didn’t have the self-control required to stop at just that, and he bit him, maybe a little too hard. He stopped, softly caressing the newfound red area, examining the damage. This was going to leave a mark. Well, good, this way he’ll be reminded of him when he looks in the mirror this morning, and maybe the morning after that too.

After he was done with his boyfriend’s t-shirt, he went for the pants, opening them up as he sat down on the sofa, feeling his lover’s burning skin under his fingers. As he took the pants off along with the underwear, he noted how the tip glimmered with precum and the pleading look his lover gave him as he quietly panted.

“I am not going to touch your cock Haru, and you aren’t either.” The brunette’s disappointment was almost palpable. “Don’t give me that look. Come here!” So commanding. Haruki loved that. Hands still behind his back, he climbed onto Akihiko’s lap, facing him.

Akihiko took something out of the sack, and Haruki felt silk tightening around his wrists behind his back.

“What is that, what are you up to?” Did he just panic a little? Adorable.

“ ’That’ is the tie you love so much, the one I wore to my last violin competition, and I’ll let you find out about what I’m up to yourself.” He tightened the knot. The brunette could feel his own blood pumping with a slight difficulty at the wrist area. Then he heard a cap twisting and knew what was about to come as he closed his eyes in anticipation, but nothing happened.

“Haru, I need you to bring your hips a bit forward and up.” The brunette obliged, eyes still closed. He heard some more twisting and finally a snap, that damn bastard was making sure to make a lot of noise out of it.

“You look like you’re waiting for something Haru.” He teased as he poured some of the liquid from the bottle onto the index and middle fingers of his right hand, making sure his lover heard everything that was going on behind his back. He looked him straight in the eye, as he commanded, “Beg.”

Haruki could feel his heartbeat increase dramatically at the sound of the single word. His already rock-hard erection gave a little jolt that wasn’t left unnoticed by his partner. He was embarrassed seeing the smug look on his lover’s face, but got over himself, he wanted it so much.

“Akihiko, please…” He looked up at his lover’s face. He was most certainly waiting for more, this was asking, not begging. “…Please, I want to feel you inside of me, you to thrust deep, to mess me up, I need it, please…” He panted as he closed his eyes. He was blushing furiously while keeping his eyes shut tight as if he could shut his embarrassment away, it was charming.

Haruki felt the fingers cold against his entrance, circulating, playing and teasing. Couldn’t he just hurry up and stick them in? The liquid became warmer and Akihiko pushed inside, sending a shiver through his lover’s whole body. “Such a good, obedient boy.” The blonde purred as he pushed his 2 fingers even further, earning a pleased moan from the brunette. He began to pull his fingers slowly back, enjoying seeing his lover’s hips unconsciously trying to chase them. He then used his free hand to support his partner’s lower back, and pushed deep inside, giving him a second to adjust just before he started moving his fingers in curling motions, stretching a bit to the left and then to the right, looking for something.  
Suddenly feeling a bit weak in the knees, Haruki let out a little whimper and leaned back into his boyfriend’s supporting hand.

There it was.

Akihiko’s fingers halted on the spot, curling a bit, then a little bit more, faster, hitting the spot with more tension and friction.

With his boyfriend’s fingers thrusting against his prostate, Haruki was finding it hard to even gasp for air, let alone breathe steadily. He wanted more.

“Akihiko, please…” He managed, “…I want you to take me, I want your...” The brunette felt his cheeks burning red and hot, but now was not the time to be timid, he needed to convey his feelings, his desires, so that his lover would understand them. It had to be put into words, “…I want your cock, not your fingers.”

Damn, that was hot.

“So impatient” The drummer smirked, “You’ll get my cock, we just need to prepare you a bit, it’ll hurt otherwise.”

“Good, make it hurt.” he smiled through his embarrassment.

Akihiko was astounded, was it really his Haruki here with him? There’s a whole side to his lover he wasn’t aware of, and he was eager to explore that.  
Without further ado, he took his fingers out, reaching for the lube yet again, looking at his lover. Before him Haruki was flushed and sweaty, his hair messy and falling on his face but his lips offered a small smile, looking eager as he studied the man underneath him.

Akihiko took the lube and stroked himself once, and then once again, looking at his lover’s greedy face. No, nothing could compare to filling him up, it was time to ravage that cute little hole of his.

Haruki, with the support of his lover’s hands, adjusted his entrance just above the head, lowering himself, letting the head slide in, halting for a few seconds, and then he sharply brought his hips down taking Akihiko all the way to the base of the shaft. He let out a scream, eyes tearing up in a second.

The blonde did not anticipate that, nothing prepared him for that sudden sensation of his lover wrapping around his entire cock, no warning. He threw all caution to the wind, mentally swearing he would apologize for what he was about to do, later. For now, he just couldn’t be bothered with worrying about it being a bit too much.

Adjusting his hands in a matter of seconds around his lover’s hips, he helped him up and then thrust back inside with a great force, repeatedly. He felt his lover shaking and quivering, he heard him screaming, but that only urged him to continue with more determination. Damn, it felt so good inside of his trembling lover, the noises he was making were maddening, he was responsible for those screams, they were his. The possessive side of Kaji Akihiko rejoiced.

Meanwhile, Haruki was losing himself. He stopped paying attention to his own movements and was just going with whatever direction his lover was taking him.

And man, was he taking him.

He could feel every single inch of his partner’s length, thrusting with force and reaching deep, deeper than ever. Destroying him, making a mess of his insides, no wonder he couldn’t keep his own voice down. And still, that wasn’t enough, he wanted more.

“A…Akihiko… Please… More, I need more.” He managed. He was now biting on the thumb his boyfriend was offering him. Was that the thing that was going to save him from the everlasting shame of looking their neighbors in the eye? Probably not, but it helped with his self-consciousness. He was being pounded, just as he wished to, by his partner’s cock. Could there be anything more he could ask for?

Well, apparently there was.

“Aki…Akihiko, pin me down, hold me, don’t let go even if I beg.”

Akihiko pushed deep inside and stopped. Wasn’t it punishable by law, being that seductive? Well, he could also use a change of phase. 

“Haru, hold on to me tight” And with these words he rose up, still buried inside his partner, holding him tightly as the thighs he loved so much were wrapping around his pelvis, clinging, not ready to let go.

He took him like this, all the way to the bedroom, dropping him on the sheets, making the brunette gasp as the length of him slipped out.

“Come on love, present yourself to me, show me how desperate you are” Akihiko whispered, as he was turning his lover around, adjusting his legs to a bending position and himself just behind him.

Haruki was trying to get something to bite on to, but everything in sight had been moved away by his sneaky lover. Oh yes, he wanted to hear it all, nothing was going to be silenced.

Akihiko grabbed a hold on the silky fabric, holding his lover’s hands firmly behind his back, lifting them up a bit, making him arch his back as he positioned himself near his entrance.

“Cry for me.”

And he thrust inside without further warning, pinning him down with both hands, one hand on the silky knot, the other on the nape of his lover’s neck. He continued with the rhythmic motions as his screaming partner was slightly muffled by the sheets.

But wait, no, he wasn’t going to accept it.

The blonde reached with the hand that was free from holding the tie and went all the way to his hair, grabbing it and lifting the brunette’s head, accelerating his hip movements.

“That’s better, let’s hear how much you’re loving it.”

Haruki was barely listening at this point, forgetting about everything and everyone but his lover, drowning in the sensations, letting it all out, gasping and screaming his lover’s name.

“Yes, Aki…Hiko, yes, more, please give me more…”

More, Akihiko also needed more. What could he do to take complete control? A sudden idea struck him, but was he taking it too far? Well, he’ll have tomorrow to worry about it.  
Grabbing tightly onto his lover’s thighs, he withdrew himself and flipped the slightly surprised brunette, so he’d be facing him.

Before him was a disheveled Haruki, hands still tied behind his back, hair all over the place, sweaty. He was breathing heavily and his eyes red, glistening with tears. This was all his doing. The sight was driving him insane.

He took his lover’s thighs in both hands, lifting them up, and shoving himself deep in. The brunette under him flinched a bit, a tear running down his cheek.

“Haru, listen to me,” the blonde looked his lover in the eye. “I’m going to choke you now, nod if I have your consent.”

As if he could do anything but nod right now, that fucker wasn’t playing fair. Haruki looked at his lover and nodded, half scared, half longing. Of course, he did explicitly mention wanting the act in front of Take-chan, but never in his life has he done that, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

Still deep inside of him, Akihiko moved his right hand, all the way from the hips, making his way through the firm abdominal muscles to the chest, carefully caressing between his collar bones. Finally getting to his lover’s neck, he searched for the pulse at the lateral part of it.

Ah, there it was, just a bit below the jawline, his index finger found it almost immediately. He applied some pressure, not enough to cause damage, but enough to make the blood rush faster with the increasing heart beats of his partner.

Haruki could now feel his pulse against his boyfriend’s finger, and it seemed to him like the most intimate contact they’ve made. He knew that now Akihiko would feel his increasing heart rate, there was no escaping it, no way to hide it. He would be aware of how excited he was, how much he loved him. Maintaining eye contact as his lover was searching for his pulse with his other finger, he gave him a reassuring, timid smile.

As the blood rushed faster, the pulse became more palpable, and the blonde felt it under his thumb as well. Adjusting his hand a bit, so he wouldn’t hurt his partner’s airways, he began slowly moving his hips, accelerating as he was mentally preparing for what was to come.

“Aki…Hurry, I’m so close.” The brunette kept the eye contact, his look longing.

He went for it, applying pressure on both sides of his lover’s neck until no pulse could be sensed anymore, unconsciously holding his breath as he was doing so, and counting.

One…  
He was thrusting deep inside his lover, more, he wanted to feel him more. Taking complete control, giving his lover the ultimate pleasure, it was he who was responsible for the state of his boyfriend.

Two…  
The pounding was getting more and more intense, Akihiko would pull back about halfway and quickly push back, he couldn’t stand the thought of being separated from his lover’s thighs for too long.

Three…  
He let go of his boyfriend’s neck, bringing the hand to support the other thigh, as he kept going.

A sudden scream, and Akihiko felt his partner’s body shaking as the brunette was mimicking his own hip movements. He felt the hot liquid hitting his stomach and chest. Amazing.  
Haruki, feeling lightheaded, let go of any common sense and just let himself drown in the pleasure. His hips jerking rhythmically, chasing his partner’s, and did that sound just come from him? He surprised himself with how loud he was. The orgasm felt as if it was lasting forever, he felt his untouched cock pulsating again and again, letting out more liquid with each throb.

It did not take Akihiko long, after he has seen his partner losing himself in the pleasure, the sight was just too much to handle. He thrust with all his might and let himself go deep inside his lover, holding tight on his thighs as he was doing so, letting out a growl, breathing heavily.

There was just one final thing to do now.

Akihiko cast his lover a smug look as he got up and headed for the shower.

“Aki…Hiko?” Haruki, covered in his own cum, hands still tied behind his back was too sore to move. He felt a throbbing pain in his ass, as he felt his boyfriend’s love juice leaking from it and onto the clean sheets. He clenched, afraid to make a mess on one hand, and enjoying the thought of Akihiko’s semen filling him on the other. His scalp hurt from all the hair pulling and he could still feel the spots on his neck where just a few minutes ago his lover’s controlling hands were. He was also quite sure there were bruises on his thighs, where Akihiko was holding him.

He was a wrecked mess and boy did he love it. He was savoring the feeling, unsure. Maybe that was too much for his partner and there wouldn’t be a next time…

Looking all refreshed with nothing but a towel at his hips, the blonde approached his lover and reached for the tie, his touch tender.

“Alive?” He looked a bit concerned.

“Akihiko, that was…” the brunette started, unsure how to put it into words.

“That was…?”

“Wow.” He exhaled.

“Wow.” The blonde agreed. Oh damn, the knot left a mark.

“So, you were really holding back, huh?” Haruki smiled, as his boyfriend was finished with his hands, and went on to clean the drying sperm from his abdomen and chest, using his own towel.

“Could you tell, really?” The slightly sarcastic tone wasn’t mocking at all, in fact the tone was mostly embarrassed. Seeing his lover in his current state surely caused that. No, not the fact that Haruki looked his worst ever, but the fact that he adored the sight. “But maybe, I dunno, we should set some boundaries? You know, for next time?”

Oh, so there was going to be a ‘next time.’ Awesome.

“Boundaries like…?” The brunette honestly wasn’t sure what his partner was talking about. Everything that just happened felt like coming right out of his wildest fantasies, why was he thinking that it should be restricted?

“Like, maybe we should have a safe word? At times I wasn’t sure whether you’re honestly enjoying it, or if I was bullying you into it.” He admitted, looking at the bruises he had left on his lovers’ thighs and wrists.

“You weren’t bullying me at any point, trust me. You know I wanted it.” He was determined, he wouldn't let his partner feel bad because of the best night of his life… So far.

“Yeah, but you know. Just to be sure. I want to know where your red lines lie. Like maybe when I’ll try the gag on you next time…” Next time! The brunette liked hearing that. “…or maybe the full body ropes will make you feel uncomfortable.”

Oh he was most certain that they wouldn’t, but sure, fine. “Okay, so what should the safe word be then?”

“Just something unrelated. A colour maybe, or some fruit, I’ll think of something.” Akihiko said, as he was done cleaning his partner’s cheek, and moved the cloth towards his butt.

“Oh no, don’t clean there. Leave it like this for now.” Haruki moved his hand away. He could take care of it tomorrow before work, why not let the sensation linger for now?

“I love you so much.” The towel was hurled to the floor as he proceeded to snuggle his lover from behind, running his hand along his naked, beautiful body, carefully caressing him.  
Haruki melted into his touch.

“Love you too.”

\-----  
“You know, we should really thank Yatake-san, let’s pick up some good wine for the next time you visit him.” Akihiko suggested.

“Oh yeah, sure, that’ll be much cheaper than paying for his therapy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for reaching so far!  
> It's the second piece I write for AkiHaru, and I hope that this time I managed to make it at least a bit less sloppy. I've had the great help of my friends -BlonDJinjiT & CriticalKitty, who beta-ed me, and morally supported me on Zoom during this quarantine, love you bitches <3  
> Once again, English is only my 3rd language, so please, feel free to point out any mistakes/inconsistencies/etc. All comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TehAlex3)!


End file.
